Grand line problems
by Power Alchemist
Summary: Luffy and the gang run into a foe they would have rather not seen again read this story if u wish to find out who this person is.
1. Grand line problems

Grand line problems

Me talking

Story

Okay this is like one of the first stories I typed on this sight so here I go

Luffy: Nami Where are we?

Nami: I have no idea where the hell we are cause of all this fog.

Sanji: This fog is thicker than…

Zolo: Pea soup?

Sanji: I was going to say chicken noodle.

Luffy: Has any one seen Usopp?

Nami and Sanji: Nope we haven't.

Luffy: Zolo have you seen Usopp?

Zolo: No. But I see trouble ahead!

Luffy: Where I don't see anything.

Zolo: look behind you Luffy.

Luffy: Ahhhhhhhhh it can not be we defeated him!

Familiar Voice: Yes straw hat you may have beaten me on the barite but not this time you see straw hat I to have finally eaten a cursed fruit now I Don Kerige shall sever your head from your shoulders!

Luffy: "Roll eyes" So what if you have eaten a cursed fruit. If u remembers I have eaten a cursed fruit as well.

Don Kerige: Yes I remember. But straw hat can your cursed fruit give you infinite strength!

Luffy: But I have a good crew and we will find one piece and become king of the pirates.

Sanji: And I will find the great blue.

Zolo: And I will find hawk eye me hawk and become the greatest swords man alive.

Nami: And I win finally map all the oceans?

Usopp: "Yawing" and I will not be scared.

So if you guys liked it just give me a reply and I will Wright some more.


	2. Revenge of Don Kerige

Revenge of Don Kerige

You all know well all of you who have read the first chapter that Don Kerige is back and badder than ever now let's get back into the story.

Luffy: Usopp where there hell have you been!

Usopp: Sleeping why. Can't a guy get some sleep?

Luffy: Not if they are in charge of firing the cannon!

Zolo: Are you guys done arguing cause if you haven't noticed they are starting to come "Zolo then drew out all three of his swords.

Luffy: ATTACK!

Usopp: Ahhhhhhhhhhh

Sanji: Usopp shut up and get fighting. Nami Watch your back

Nami: worry about your self I can take care of my self Luffy! You take out Kerige.

Luffy: alright "gum gum rocket!" Luffy acted like a rocket and shot at Kerige and when Luffy hit Kerige he just bounced off of his abs.

Don Kerige: Hahahahahaha you weakling know let a true pirate who ate a cursed fruit show your how it is done Don Kerige drew his battle axe. Now feel the wrath of the cursed fruit then he slammed his battle axe on the ground and a giant ray of light shot at the straw hat crew.

Luffy: Every one hold one to something.

Now just tell me if you want me to write any more


	3. The battel

Luffy: Every one hold on!

Don Kerige: You can not block this attack!

Zolo: Luffy what are you doing!

Luffy: Gum gum battle axe! "Luffy shot his leg up in the air and slammed his leg on Don Kerige's battle axe".

Don Kerige: You you why you little mistake for a pirate I will crush you with my bare hands. Now my pirates go forth and kill the straw hat crew. "The all of the pirates that followed Don Kerige poured out of the pirate ship."

Sanji: Where the hell did Usopp go! "Sanji's face getting very red" Where is Usopp I swear if he does not get out here now I will make him into man soup!

Usopp: "With a scared look on his face" Usopp reporting for duty chef Sanji.

Nami: I could use a little bit of help here. "Saying with about 50 guys's surrounding her".

Zolo: It is getting a bit crowded in here. "Zolo said sarcastically"

Luffy: I can't help you there to busy trying to doge Don Kerige's battle axe.

Don Kerige: Hold still rubber boy I will cut u and half so fast you will not feel a thing!

Luffy: Yeah that will really me hold still.

Nami: Sanji look out!

Sanji: what for? "Then the pain of a knife going though Sanji happened."

Luffy, Zolo, Nami and Usopp: NO SANJI!

Sanji: Uhhhhhh "then Sanji fell to the floor."

Don Kerige: Now you see straw hat this is what happened because you did hold still now you friend shall pay. Hahahahahahahaha.

Luffy: You shall pay for that. Gum gum double barrel! "Luffy said in a bloody rage."

Zolo: Time for your whole crew to go down.

Nami: That's right.

Usopp: I will help behind the barrels. "Usopp said scared" Smoke screen shot "Usopp pulled a black ball out of his pouch and shot it at Don Kerige's feet. "The smoke was thick enough to blind Don Kerige.

Another Familiar Voice: Stop this at once.

Zolo: Is that you Ginn.

Ginn: Hold on to your seats. "Then a giant gust of wind swept all of the smoke screen away."

Sanji: ugh Ginn what have you become.

Ginn: Stronger.

Luffy: He ate a devils fruit.

Zolo: He did what!

Usopp: I heard him he said…..

Nami: we all heard what he said.

Luffy: I do not think Kerige knew.

So if you guys liked it let me know ok bye for now.


End file.
